fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fix1.5
WM 1.5 is a whole new creature, but tries to appear just like WM 1.4. This can be confusing since the basic function is supposed to work the same, and WM 1.4 users would expect everything else to work the same. Sorry, thats not the case. Use the Most Recent FireFox Please use Firefox, most recent standard release, unless otherwise noted on the Known Issues page. *I personally use FF when I write for this script family. I don't use chrome because I need extra tools to get stuff to work correctly. *Because of security reasons, FF 3 (not all revisions) has a constant security message when the script tries to run. This will cause the script to not function in FF 3. There is no support for this script for any version of FF 3, even if you can get it to work. *WM had worked well for FF 4.0 all the way to the current release. If you use those older versions of FF, WM should work just fine for you. *Recent updates to GreaseMonkey may have fixed issues some users of FF 3 were having. *Download Latest Firefox *Some users are having good success with a program called TamperMonkey for Google Chrome Please use the most recent WM script. *Older versions no longer useful due to changes made in WM 1.5.10. Further changes to layout affect the display of the options menu and can cause some users to lose saved options. *Not all old versions of sidekicks can display menus properly *Always use the most recent version of WM unless you specifically know how to make older ones work better for you. If you choose to do that, you are completely on your own. Older versions can be accessed via the Downloads page by clicking "versions". WM 1.5 Info When updating from any 1.4 version to any 1.5 version you need to do the following: #Make sure the WM script executes before any sidekicks: Instructions #Make sure all the sidekicks are updated too, not just the WM script. Go to the Sidekicks page and click each one you use to force an update. If you still have problems such as: *No game related options in the options menu *Options exist but dont work *No sidekick window opens to process the post, it turns yellow and times out Try these things: *Make sure the sidekick is installed *Make sure the sidekick is ENABLED by going to the manage user scripts menu: Tools > Grease Monkey > Manage User Scripts... *Make sure the sidekick executes after the WM script: Instructions *Make sure there are no duplicates in the manage user scripts menu If you have duplicates, or the above fixes do not work for you, try this: *Uninstall WM and its sidekicks *Close and reload Firefox *Reinstall the WM script *Reinstall the sidekicks *Be sure the WM and its sidekicks are enabled: Tools > Grease Monkey > Manage User Scripts... *Move WM to the top by right clicking on WM script and selecting "Execute First" *Worst case scenario, if you have upgraded from FF 3 or 4 to FF 5, you may have a damaged or corrupt profile. You may wish to see this: Mozilla:Managing Profiles Reinstall Links For download links, see the Downloads, Update, or the Sidekick pages. Category:Bug Category:Docs